Sueño de una Noche de Verano
by Seba20
Summary: Hay veces donde uno quiere dejar de soñar, en mi caso, solo quiero que algunos sueños no sean mi futuro.
1. Sueño con Aviones

_Holaholahola! He llegado con este nuevo Digific :3 centrado en Mimi, ojalá les guste._

**Advertencias!:**_ Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco la canción (le pertenece al gran Silvio Rodríguez)_

* * *

"Un avión pasa. Nubla el día. Estoy llorando. Sin identificación, hay ojos que te miran, sorprendidos. Pasa otro avión, y, nuevamente, nubla el día"

Desperté. Tuve una pesadilla, no le hice caso y seguí durmiendo.

-o-

Era un día soleado. Nos juntamos en el parque del frente del edificio donde Taichi vive. Íbamos a un día de picnic, pero un picnic en el parque, simple, sencillo. Llevaban mucha comida y ganas. Todos reían. Todos cantaban su risa.

Todos... menos yo.

El parque se nublaba por cada avión que pasaba. Hay algo que quiero decir, algo que me carcome, oscurece y entristece mi interior. Pero también existe el sentimiento de no querer decirlo. Es algo inefable.

Vuelve mi dilema.

Comúnmente no tengo dudas de decir las cosas, soy directa. Pero hay veces donde uno se quiebra y no sabes qué hacer. Ese es mi caso.

Lloro. Lo he dicho.

Lo dije pero no lo dije. Escucharon pero no lo hicieron. Son problemas donde crees no haber dicho algo, pero sí lo hiciste; o donde crees que no escuchaste o escuchaste mal, pero escuchaste perfectamente.

Problemático.

Empero, en este caso sí lo dije y sí se escuchó. Mi boca, entreabierta. Sus ojos, desmesuradamente abiertos. Salen de la impresión. Preguntan, gritan, se sorprenden, lloran.

Tristes, cada uno se abstrae.

Y todo porque me voy.

Me voy. Me voy de Japón. Me voy a Estados Unidos. Me voy de mi hogar. Me voy y mis amigos se quedan.

Un avión aparece, nublando el parque, nuevamente.

* * *

**Aloha~! Cómo están? Yo liberado... se me están acabando las clases (bueno, se me acaban en diciembre pero, que más da).**

**Bueno, saliendo de dudar, esto está inspirado en una canción de Silvio Rodríguez llamada "Sueño de una Noche de Verano". En sí, la canción trata de la guerra, pero yo, escuchándola, lo quise ambientar en Mimi y su ida a EEUU. Y tal vez su posible vuelta. **

**El fic se dividirá en tres partes: 1. Sueño con Aviones, 2. Sueño de Agujero y 3. Sueño de una Noche de Verano.**

**Bueno, si desean escuchar la canción, he aquí http:(slash)(slash)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(sla sh)watch?v=v_Plxv_DCzE**


	2. Sueño de Agujero

_Alohaaaa, llego con este nuevo cap de Digimon (ugh, lloro siempre que veo el final :c [según mi hermano lloro con todo... tiene razón]) y ... esop_

**Advertencias:**_ Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes (en realidad, no sé a quién le pertenece, pero le estoy muy agradecido por la primera y un poco por la segunda temporada)._

* * *

Estoy en Estados Unidos. Siento como me dejo llevar por la influencia... casi siepre pasa... pero aún así, siento que vivo en un agujero... un agujero bajo tierra, que me consume.

A veces pienso que estoy dejando de ser yo, que estoy cambiando... no para mal, pero tampoco para bien. Gente ajena conmigo cambia... todos cambiamos, es parte de la naturaleza... pero creo que esas son las vibras de este nuevo y gran país, tan diferente a Japón...

Cambio porque me alejo de las personas que antiguamente conocía tan bien... Pero al estar tanto tiempo lejor me pregunto ¿qué se de ellos ahora?, ¿qué es lo que hacen?, ¿qué piensan... cómo se sienten? pero no sé que les está pasando... No me he comunicado con ellos.

No ven mi estremecimiento.

...

A veces siento una depresión bastante grande, pero solo a veces. Es extraño, tengo de todo como para tener depresión, además, siempre ando rondando feliz de la vida. Pero este sentimiento llegó hace poco, cuando sé que volveré a Japón.

Me pasará lo mismo que antes, dejaré amigos, un hogar... todo es tan diferente.

No sé cómo se lo tomaran, siento que ya no pertenezco al grupo, aunque digan lo contrario. Ugh, por qué pasa justamente esto... no lo sé...

Me siento al borde de decaer, de la muerte. Bueno, sé que eso es una mentira, pero es mi metáfora de decir que cambié, que estoy mal... que algo va mal.

Me estremezco nuevamente.

Ahora, mi agujero bajo tierra creo que soy yo misma, no el lugar donde estaba. Al parecer es mi corazón, o la coraza que esconde mi ser triste, pequeño e insignificante, pero triste. No puedo decir que esconde a mi verdadero ser, porque eso es lo que demuestro siempre... Solo esconde a mi ser triste, melancólico.

Veo tal abismo oscuro, no percibo la salida.

Ojalá ese no sea mi futuro...

.

.

.

Ese no va a ser mi futuro, porque encontraré la salida

Siendo yo misma.

* * *

**Alohaaaaa...**

**No creo que me haya salido como haya querido pero bueee**

**Recordar que esto pertenece a la canción de Silvio "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" y que la canción en verdad se refiere a la Guerra pero yo lo quise adaptar a la partida de Mimi y cómo siente que cambia y blablablaaaaaah... bueno, eso. Ah, y ¡Oh mi Dios, no me dijeron que puse "despierté"! Pero ya lo corregí, no os preocupéis...  
**

**Adieu, ciaociao, Hasta Pronto!**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


End file.
